


Her empty heart

by Jess81



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: 'I can't live in a world where you don't love me' Clark Kent once said to Lois LaneGray accidently missed Juvia's birthday party and she's heartbroken. She decides to drink a potion that numb her heart. She doesn't feel anything anymore and leaves on a dangerous mission...
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Juvia was preparing the invitations for her birthday. She was even more joyful

for one invitation in particular. Gray-Sama's. She drew a heart on the

enveloppe after closing it. She kissed it and smiled. She couldn't wait for the

party. It was going to take place in the guild hall since her home was too small.

She placed the invitations in her bag and left. She gave them to every guests in

person. There was rain on her parade though. Gray was nowhere to be found.

Mirajane : Let me check *she opened a big book* He left on a mission but he should be back tomorrow.

Juvia : Oh.

She usually always knew where her beloved was but this time she was too

focused on her birthday party. 

Mirajane : I could give him the invitation when he comes back if you want.

Juvia : No thanks. Juvia will do that herself.

Mirajane : *she smiled* Alright.

The blue-haired girl left the guild and walked towards his place. He wasn't there

but she could leave the invitation anyway. She didn't like the idea much but she

still had a lot of planning to do for the party. She slid the invitation under the 

door and left.

The next day

Gray came back home and didn't notice the invitation. The mission was a

success as usual. He took a quick shower and left his house again. He was

going to chill at the guild for a while. He was on his way when he received a

message. A village that had heard of him was asking for his help. Immediatly.

He agreed to go since he had nothing important to do. He would eat something

on the road.

Juvia was getting ready. She was wearing a white dress with a blue flowers

print. Her hair was fashioned into a braid. She put on some lipstick and

perfume. It wasn't every day that you were turning nineteen. She was the queen

of the day and maybe Gray would finally admit his undying love. She giggled

and left her place after putting ballerina shoes on her feet. She went to the guild

hall decorated for her party. 

Cana : Happy birthday !!! *she gave her a cup of apple cider*

The water mage's favorite drink. Her friend considered this apple juice.

Juvia : Thanks *she looked around*

Even though she planned everything the place looked different with people

there. The man of her dreams wasn't here yet but the night was still young. 

When he saw her looking at the door for the hundredth time of the evening

Lyon sighed. At first when he got the invitation he was thrilled. Even better

when Gray didn't show up but now Lyon was seeing miserable at her own

birthday and it made him sad.

Lyon : Would you like to dance ?

Juvia : Mmmm....

Lyon : C'mon, maybe that will make him come.

Juvia : Alright *she forced a smile and took his hand*

His heart jumped as they joined the dancefloor. The song was great but she kept

looking at the door. 

Lyon : I'm sure Gray probably has a good reason.

Juvia : Juvia is tired of making excuses for him. She's done *she left the hall*

A heavy rain started to fall.

The next morning

Gray was sleeping in a clearing. It was too late to reach home last night and he

was used to spend time in the forest. However he didn't expect such a rough

wake up. Something slammed him against a tree. When he came back to his

senses he saw a furious Mirajane standing in front of him. 

Gray : What the hell, Mira ?!

Mirajane : Don't 'Mira' me ! I'm not asking you to spend your life with her but you could have at least showed up !

Gray : I seriously don't understand what you're talking about. 

Mirajane : Yesterday Juvia celebrated her birthday. She invited you and I can't believe you were so insensitive.

Gray : But I didn't know !

Mirajane : You swear ?

Gray : Of course, I'm not that heartless !

Mirajane : Oh Gray, she was so upset.

Gray : I have to fix this *he grabbed his stuff*

She smiled a little. She always thought her friend cared for Juvia more than he

showed and maybe he would prove it once and for all. 

In the meantime

Juvia checked the address twice. She wasn't sure it was a good idea but her

wounded heart didn't make her think straight. She knocked on the door and

waited. It opened slowly and she walked in. The room was dark.

Juvia : Hello ?

?: Come closer, darling.

Juvia : Juvia doesn't want to bother you but she needs...

?: I can feel your broken heart, child.

Juvia : This is why Juvia is here.

The person left the shadows and she saw it was a very old man.

Old man : I have what you need *he looked through the shelves* Here.

He was holding a small bottle. A red liquid was inside. 

Juvia : What is it ?

Old man : If you drink this liquid, your pain will go away.

Juvia : That's what Juvia wants.

Old man : There's a side effect though. You might not feel anything at all anymore. Do you still want it ?

The young woman thought about the situation. She was heartbroken and was 

tempted to numb everything. Would it be so bad to feel nothing ?

Juvia : How much ?

Old man : 7000 jewels.

Juvia : *she opened her purse* Deal.

Old man : Nice to make business with you *he gave her the bottle*

She opened the bottle and drank the liquid bottom up. 

Gray left the store with a few bags. He hoped Juvia would forgive him. When

he went home he had found the invitation stuck under the doormat. He felt very

guilty that he missed the party. Speaking of the devil...He saw her walking

down the street and smiled. He was quite nervous though.

Gray : Hey, Juvia.

Juvia : Gray.

He winced. She didn't add 'sama' to his name as usual. It couldn't be good.

Gray : *he swallowed* Look I'm sorry I missed your birthday.

Juvia : Juvia doesn't care. 

Gray : I know I messed up but here it's from your favorite chocolate shop *he extended the bags* I might have gone a little overboard *he chuckled* Happy birthday, Juvia.

Juvia : Juvia doesn't care *she walked away*

Gray : Juvia ?! *he ran after her*

He could see the irony. Usually it was the water mage chasing him.

Gray : Please you have to listen *he grabbed her shoulder*

The look she gave him was so empty he let her go and watched her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was wrong with Juvia. She was never this cold and empty even

when Gray first met her on the rooftop of Phantom Lord. He was scared of

what might have happened and he needed to investigate. He asked a few of his

guildmates if they knew anything. No luck. Natsu agreed to help him track her

scent to figure out where she went after her birthday. The dragon slayer teased

him about the blue-haired girl but it would have been worse to ask Gajeel. He

considered Juvia as a sister and he would certainly give shit to Gray. 

Gray : Shut up and help me.

Natsu : Not very nice for someone who needs help to find his girlfriend.

Gray : She's not my girlfriend ! I really hurt her and I'm trying to make this right, ok ?

Natsu : Of course *he sniffed the air* This way.

The scent led them to a creepy part of Magnolia.

Gray : What the hell was she doing here ?

Natsu : *he stopped in front of a weird shop* She was there.

Gray : Let's see *he went in*

Old man : May I help you ? I can sense your anger.

Gray : Did a blunette come here yesterday ?

Old man : Yes. Are you the man who broke her heart ?

Gray : Damnit, why do everyone keeps saying that ? I didn't do it on purpose ! I'm here to fix things.

Old man : Would you like a potion to be as brave as a lion ?

Gray : I don't want any potions ! Is that what happened ? Juvia bought you something ?

Old man : I'm afraid I can't tell you more. It's confidential. 

Gray : C'mon, just tell me what she bought. I need to know.

Old man : No.

Gray : I've been patient enough *he grabbed the man by his collar* Tell me what you know or else...

Old man : Please you have to understand that...

The mage freed one of his hands and threw ice in the shop. A couple of shelves

got destroyed.

Old man : Stop !!

Gray : Then tell me !

Natsu: Yes or I'll burn down this place to the ground.

They hadn't heard him coming in.

Old man : I'm begging you to stop, I'll tell you everything !

Gray : I can't believe she did that !!

Natsu : I'm not that surprised. She's overdramatic when it comes to you.

Gray : Ugh, you're not helping.

Natsu : Maybe you should have listened to the man and buy that anti anger potion or whatever.

His friend was holding a small bottle similar to the one Juvia had bought

according to the man. Gray didn't fully trust him so he was heading to

Pollyussica's. 

Natsu : Do you still need me ?

Gray knew the dragon slayer feared the old woman. He understood why and he

himself was never at ease around her but he didn't have much choice. 

Gray : No, you're free to go.

He went alone in the forest. The old woman welcomed him with her broom as 

usual but he didn't run away. He begged for her help and she finally invited him

inside her house. 

Pollyussica : Let me see the potion.

Gray : Apparently it's supposed to numb your heart. 

She studied the potion by running a few tests. He was starting to feel impatient.

Pollyussica : Can you calm down, please ?

Gray : *he sighed* Not you too.

Pollyussica : Being angry at yourself won't change anything.

Gray : But I let her down and now she did something reckless !

Pollyussica : Yes, it's the right word. This potion prevents her to feel anything.

Gray : But there's a cure, isn't it ?

Pollyussica : I hope the effects will wear off with time. 

Gray : *he took a deep breath* Pollyussica, you know I respect a lot but you got nothing better than that ?

After that he had to run very fast to avoid her angry broom. To his relief though

he heard her yell that she would work on the problem. He walked back to the

guild. He needed to see Juvia to make sure she didn't make any more bad

choices. He barely made it past the front doors that he knew he had been 

foolish. Mirajane was behind the bar but she immediatly came to him wearing a

long face. 

Gray : What happened ?

Mirajane : She's gone.

For a moment his heart dropped at the thought she meant 'dead'. He couldn't

imagine living in a world where she wasn't anymore. It was impossible. 

Gray : W-what happened ?

He felt like a robot.

Mirajane : She went on a mission on the other side of the country. One of the flyers is missing. Normally she could handle it but given the situation she could put her life in danger.

Gray : Tell me more about the mission.

Mirajane : The town of Rosegarden is plagued by a gang of rogue mages and asked for help.

Gray : She went alone ?!

Mirajane : As far as we were able to figure out. She didn't ask for permission. We're not sure when she left.

Gray : I'm going to find her.

Erza : *eating cake* It's ironic how you're the best and worst option wrapped up in one.

Gray : *under his breath* Go back sighing after Jellal.

Erza : What did you say ?

Gray : Nothing. I'm going to Rosegarden now.

Erza : I can come with you.

Gray : No, I have to do this alone.

Mirajane : Good luck.

Erza : Bring her home.

Gray : I will.

Juvia was satisfied with her work. The rogue guild was full of idiots and she 

was able to take down half of them. She called it a day. She would continue her

job tomorrow. She felt a presence behind her.

Juvia : Water bubble !

She turned around and released the person.

?: *he coughed* Déjà vu.

Juvia : What are you doing here, Gray ?


	3. Chapter 3

Gray : I want to help you.

Juvia : This is Juvia's mission and she's handling it fine.

Gray : Of course he got up Juvia, I know what you did with the potion.

Juvia : Ok *she started to walk away*

Gray : You really don't feel anything anymore ?

Juvia : No.

Gray : I want to fix that. You shouldn't have done that.

Juvia : Why do you want to fix Juvia ? Do you want her to come back to the

obsessive girl you barely bared ?

Gray : You were more than that and I kinda miss that girl.

Juvia : Liar. If you cared you had weird ways to show it !

Gray : I know *he scratched his cheek*

Juvia : Bye.

Gray : No ! *he used ice to trap her against a wall*

Her hands were pinned above her head. She looked hot and he bit his lips. He

didn’t know he had that kind of kink.

Juvia : Let Juvia go !!

Gray : No way, you’ll run again *he walked to her* Hey.

Juvia : *she turned her head* Don’t look at Juvia.

Gray : Why ? I’m thinking maybe this potion isn’t working that well.

Juvia : It is ! You just remind of Juvia of the girl she used to be.

The young man was too close from her and she could feel her empty heart

stirring. She couldn’t allow that ! She didn’t want to go back to being sad and

rejected. 

Gray : Juvia ?

She was stubbornly silent. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. He felt her shiver

and smirked. Maybe it was the key. He was going to aim for her mouth and see

if...She must have read his mind because the next thing he knew her knee

collided with his privates and he yelped in pain. He fell on the ground and she

freed herself. All he could do was to watch her run from him again. 

Rosie’s bar

Juvia sat at a table with her drink. She didn’t want to think about Gray. She

didn’t feel anything about the ice wizard anymore but he had some cheek to

come all the way to Rosegarden to bother her. She took a sip.

?: Is this seat taken ?

Juvia : *she looked up and groaned* You’re such a stalker.

Gray : *he sat in front of her* Do you know how that sounds coming from you ?

Juvia : Juvia knows and she’s glad she’s not like that anymore.

Gray : Why do you want to bury the old you so much ?

Juvia : Because you rejected her, ok ? I thought it was clear enough !

That’s anger, she’s starting to feel things again he thought.

Gray : Look, I…

Before he could add anything the table was blown off by magic and they got

knocked unconscious. The bar fell silent as rogue mages went in. 

Gregory (leader) : *he looked down at Juvia* That’s her, the little bitch that took down my men today *he smirked* Time to pay.

Man : What about him ? *he pointed to Gray*

Gregory : He was talking to her, we’re bringing him too.

Gregory : Wake up ! *he slapped her*

The young woman groaned and opened her eyes. She was cuffed to a chair.

Gregory : Anti magic handcuffs. I’m not taking any risks.

Juvia : Coward.

Gregory : Who is he ?

She noticed Gray was also in the room. He was still out cold but he didn’t wear 

any cuffs. They didn’t know he was a wizard. 

Idiots she thought.

Juvia : He’s nothing to Juvia.

Gregory : Really ? *he kicked the young man in his side*

She stiffened and clentched her jaws. Gray groaned and woke up. He quickly

judged his surroundings and was in a fight mode. He punched the leader with

ice and got up.

Gregory : Crap, you’ve got powers too !

Gray : Didn’t think of that, uh ? *he attacked him again*

Juvia tried to free her arms. She was starting to feel the urge to help the ice

mage. She couldn’t let him face that scumbag alone. She wondered where his

men were. Was he cocky enough to think he didn’t need their help ?

Gregory : I don’t need to kill you *he avoided Gray’s attack* I just want to get revenge on her.

Gray : Over my dead body, I’m not leaving her !

Gregory : *he chuckled* Love. What a crazy thing…

Juvia : Gray…

Gray : Don’t worry, I can handle him.

She succeeded into breaking free of the chair but her hands were still locked

behind her back. Her once numbed heart was also shaking and turning back to

normal. 

Gregory : I was going to kill you both anyway *a sword appeared in his hand*

Gray : I wasn’t stupid enough to think otherwise.

They were facing each other.

Gregory : I’ll kill you first so she sees you die. Then I’ll take my sweet time with your girlfriend. Slow and excruciating. Death will be a relief *creepy smile*

Gray : *he created an ice shield to protect himself* Game on.

Juvia was working on the cuffs. She focused really hard and turned her wrists

into water. She was free ! She looked at the fight and saw her beloved was in

danger. He was on his knees while he was protecting himself from the deadly

sword. Gregory was probably heavy and it wasn’t helping. 

Juvia : Juvia’s coming to the rescue.

Gray : I’m fine *he pushed the bad guy away*

Juvia : But we’re a team, right ?

Gray : What ? *he looked at her* You’re back.

The young woman saw Gregory moving fast behind Gray. 

Juvia : No ! *she used her powers to throw him away* Don’t ever touch him.

Gray : Juvia, wait…

Too late. Gregory attacked the water mage and Gray ran to them for backup.

They fought him together.

Gray : Don’t touch the…

Gregory jumped on him and they rolled on the floor.

Gray : Damnit ! The sword, don’t…

Juvia : Water cane ! *she beat the rogue mage with her water*

Gregory : *he groaned and turned to her* You little bitch.

Gray tried to distract him but all he got was a bad cut on the arm.

Juvia : Gray-Sama !

Gray : Stay away ! His sword is made of magic.

Gregory : I’m getting tired of you both !! *he charged the young man*

Juvia : No ! *she jumped between them as fast as she could*

The bastard smirked and stabbed her deeply in the stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Gregory : He was your weakness *he withdrew the sword*

Her limp body fell on the floor. What happened after was a blur in Gray’s mind.

All he knew was that the leader ended up laying dead and he was holding

Juvia in his arms.

Juvia : Gray-Sama…

Gray : Why did you do something so stupid ?! *he pressed ice on her wound*

Juvia : Juvia always protects Gray-Sama *she was getting weak*

Gray : I didn’t need that !

Juvia : *she frowned* Stop scolding Juvia, she loves you *she closed her eyes*

Gray : No, no, no ! Stay with me ! Please, stay…

Three days later

Her eyes fluttered open. She didn’t know where she was. If it was heaven it was

very quiet and lacking of Gray-Samas.

?: Oh, you’re awake.

Juvia : Who are you ? *she tried to sit up* Ow !

?: Careful, girl. You’re still healing.

She noticed she was laying on a bed. Bandaged around her torso. 

Juvia : Who are you ?

?: My name is Costa. I’m the healer of Rosegarden.

Juvia : Oh *she was still feeling a bit lost*

Costa : I did my best but I’m afraid you’ll keep a scar.

Juvia : Juvia’s glad to be alive. Where’s Gray-Sama ?

The healer moved away from the bed and pointed to another. 

Juvia : *she panicked* Is he ok ?!

Costa : Shhh he’s finally getting some sleep. He stayed by your side all this time. I convinced him to rest.

Juvia : He stayed by Juvia’s side ?

Costa : Of course, he’s your boyfriend.

Juvia : *she blushed* No.

Costa : He could have fooled me.

Three days ago 

Gray picked her up. She was weak but still alive. For now. He kicked the door 

opened and walked in the main room of the guild. The men were startled but a

couple of them snapped out of it and walked towards him in a mood to fight.

Gray : If you wanna end up like him be my guest.

They could all see Gregory’s body and let the young man leave. Once he was in

the street he dropped the mask and started to panic. He didn’t know the town

well and he needed help. He wanted to run but he was also scare to hurt Juvia.

He was walking fast and reached a busy street.

Gray : My friend is hurt, I need a healer !

Woman : You should go see Costa, come with me.

They went to the healer’s house. He opened and Gray rushed in.

Costa : What…

Gray : *he layed her on a bed* Please heal her, your price is mine.

Costa : This woman is dying and you think I want money ? *he pushed him aside* Let me do my job. 

The ice mage was scared. Their story couldn’t end like that. He couldn’t face

the fact that he would have to live without her or that she would never know

how he felt. He sat on a bed as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Back to the present

Gray was stirring awake.

Costa : I probably have things to do somewhere *he left*

Juvia : Gray-Sama.

Gray : Five more mi- *his eyes snapped open* Juvia !

Juvia : I’m right here.

The young man got up as fast as he could. 

Juvia : Juvia’s sorry that she wor-

She was interrupted by Gray’s kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise. 

Gray : Don’t do that again, it’s a pain I can’t handle.

Juvia : O-ok.

Gray : How are you feeling ?

Juvia : Not so bad but confused.

Gray : About what ?

Juvia : You didn’t come to Juvia’s birthday but here you are kissing her. What does Gray-Sama want ?

Gray : I didn’t want to ditch your party. The invitation got stucked under my doormat and I left for another mission without knowing.

Juvia : Oh.

Gray : *he sighed* You jumped to conclusions because of me. If I didn’t always hold you at arms’s lenght...I made you think I didn’t care when I do. So much.

The young mage was listening to him eagerly. A love confession at last !

Gray : What I mean is...I love you.

Juvia : *she giggled* Well you know how Juvia feels but I’m going to say it again. I love you *she grinned*

Gray : *he kissed her* I must warn you that I’m going to be here for you so much you’ll get tired of me.

Juvia : Not a chance.

Gray : By the way your birthday gifts are waiting in Magnolia.

Juvia : Right, the chocolates.

Gray : When you can travel we’ll go back home and you’ll enjoy them but first you need to promess me something.

Juvia : Anything !

Gray : Don’t drink weird potions anymore.

Juvia : Of course. Juvia feels stupid now.

Gray : That makes two of us. Maybe we should stop and just see where things lead us.

Juvia : Juvia agrees.

Costa : You two are adorable.

They looked at him.

Costa : Sorry I didn’t mean to spy.

Gray : It’s fine, I guess. You still haven’t told me your price.

Costa : The town is free from that guild, it’s enough. You go be happy with your girl.

Juvia : ‘Your girl’ *dreamily*

Costa : Is she alright ?

Gray : *he grinned* Back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another fic ends again :)
> 
> Next idea: 'Fool Me'. A big twist in the Avatar plot and in FT in general


End file.
